Gooooooal!
by captainofswans
Summary: Killian may or may not have found out about World Cup. ('Reasons To Smile' 'verse)


_A/N: GOOOOOOOOOAL! As you all probably don't know (since I haven't been as vocal about it here as I have been on Twitter), I am in love with soccer. Not usually, but since the World Cup has started, I've been hooked (pun entirely intended). So, of course, I figured, hey, why not make Killian a bit obsessed with it, too? Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Emma had wondered why Killian had been going out with David and Robin nearly every night, supposedly to the Rabbit Hole.

It wasn't fishy until Killian came back, not the night he left, but the next morning. Emma went to bed after tucking in the boys, thinking he'd come back later.

"Killian Jones, you better tell me where you were last night." Emma snapped as he walked through the door.

"Sorry, love, I was-"

"Out with Robin and David? Mm, like you have been every day this week." She replied, crossing her arms across her chest before taking a step closer.

"Aye?" Killian replied, raising a brow.

"Killian," Emma dropped her voice as she glanced behind him where the boys were sipping at their cocoa, "Are you seeing someone else?"

"Oh, Emma, of course not!" He whispered, setting his hand on her shoulder, "David has simply introduced Robin and I to something called 'World Cup'."

Emma had to do everything in her power not to laugh. Of course he introduced Killian to that, of all things.

"And that's why you were out so late?"

"Aye, we stayed out a bit later than planned, I'm afraid." Killian chuckled, "But, he's at the station today, so I was hoping the boys would maybe like to watch it with me."

"Why didn't you just tell me that's what you were doing?" Emma asked softly.

"I don't know, I just wanted to go out and spend time with my mates. I should have told you, I'm sorry." Killian apologized, before glancing to the clock, "Oh, I think the US is playing Ghana soon."

Emma laughed, leaning into his arms and pressing a kiss to the hollow of his neck.

"Let's see if the boys want to watch some soccer, shall we?" Emma smiled, patting his chest gently before walking around him.

"Boys, want to watch World Cup?" Emma smiled, plopping onto the couch and turning the TV on. All three of her boys came running over, fighting to sit beside her. Killian obviously won.

"What's World Cup, Mommy?" Liam asked curiously.

"A really important soccer tournament." Emma smiled, "Your Papa has been recently infatuated with this."

"Really?" Henry chuckled, "You like soccer?"

"It's quite entertaining." Killian smiled, "David has been teaching the activity to Robin and myself the past few days."

"Huh." Henry smiled, leaning back into the couch.

* * *

As the game started, Emma was impressed at just how much Killian had learned. She didn't understand the sport much herself, but both Killian and Henry were eager to explain anything she didn't understand.

"Wait, why is that not a goal?" Emma asked over the boys screaming.

"Offsides? Oh, come on!" Henry yelled, exasperated.

"What does offsides mean?" Emma asked.

"It means the US player that scored was ahead of all the defensive players for Ghana." Killian explained quickly.

Emma smiled at Killian's quick learning. It was weird hearing the former pirate talk and yell so animatedly about something modern like the World Cup.

"Ah, I see." Emma grinned.

"What? That's bloody-!"

"Killian." Emma scolded with a tight smile.

"-ridiculous. That is bloody ridiculous." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Papa?"

"Aye?" Killian smiled, chuckling as Liam climbed over Henry (who emitted a groan), and plopped onto Killian's lap. Killian smiled, ruffling Liam's curls before setting his hand on his shoulder.

"What color do we want to win?" Liam asked, looking up to Killian.

"The red team, Liam. The US team." Killian spoke patiently.

"Oh." Liam smiled.

Only a few minutes passed before Emma had to grab Liam before he was catapulted off Killian's lap. Killian and Henry were whooping and cheering over the goal, and Emma simply shook her head with a smile.

"Your brother and father are crazy, Li." Emma smiled as Liam giggled in her lap.

"I don't get it." Liam smiled.

"The red team scored." Emma explained with a smile, pressing a kiss to his hair, "The US is winning now, right?"

"Yeah!" Henry beamed as the two plopped back onto the couch.

"Sorry, Liam. Didn't mean to nearly knock you off my lap." Killian smiled, laughing when Liam climbed back into his lap.

"That's okay." Liam smiled. Killian felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, making Emma raise a brow.

"Hello? Oh, hey, David... Um, sure, let me ask your daughter." Killian spoke into the phone, "Emma, could I go to the Rabbit Hole tonight to watch-who were we watching, Dave?-Oh, to watch Brazil and Mexico?"

"Can I go?" Henry pleaded.

"Henry, I don't know-"

"Ah, let the boy come along, love." Killian said, covering the speaker on the phone.

Emma let out a sigh, then flicked her hand.

"Fine, fine." Emma smiled, causing Killian and Henry to cheer.

"Looks like it'll be just you and me tonight, kid." Emma smiled to Liam.

"Yay!" Liam grinned.

* * *

After a resounding US win, Killian took Henry and Liam out on the ship for a while, while Emma went to her shift at the station. She was exhausted after a long, boring day of filing paperwork (she hated that Storybrooke was on the map now-it meant she had to do a lot more work than before, and mostly for no reason), and all she wanted to do was put her feet up and relax.

Near the end of her shift, just before she was about to close up shop, she heard the bell ding, and her three boys' voices.

"-No, I think Mexico is going to win, definitely." Henry said as the three walked in.

"Mommy!" Liam exclaimed, hurrying past Killian and Henry, and straight into Emma's arms.

"God, you two are still talking about soccer?" Emma giggled as she lifted Liam onto her lap.

"Of course, love. Blame your father for getting me into the sport." Killian smiled, bending to meet her lips, "We're about to go to the Rabbit Hole, just wanted to stop by and drop Liam off."

"Of course." Emma smiled, pulling Liam close to her chest, "Henry, don't let Killian get too drunk."

"I'll keep an eye on him." Henry winked, "See you later, Mom!"

"Please be back at a reasonable time tonight."

"Of course, love. Wouldn't dream of keeping your boy out too late." Killian grinned, kissing her once more, "Love you."

"Love you, too, Killian. Have fun!"

"We will, I'm sure." Killian chuckled, chasing after Henry out the door.

"What do you think, Liam? Are they crazy?"

Liam nodded as he laughed.

"Yeah, they're crazy."

"What would you like to do tonight, kid?"

"Can we watch soccer?"

"I don't see why not. We'll have more fun at home than with them, anyways." Emma grinned, pressing a kiss to Liam's cheek.

"I'm hungry."

"I only have a few things to finish up here before we can go. I promise I'll hurry."

Emma and Liam returned home shortly after, and she made some mac and cheese for the two of them. As she made it, Liam bounced around the soccer ball Henry had bought a few years ago.

"You're pretty good, kid. Want to play club?" Emma asked as she checked the mac and cheese.

"Club?"

"You'd play with other boys your age." Emma smiled.

"Maybe."

"Well, if you do, let us know." Emma grinned, pouring some of their dinner into two bowls and bringing them over to the couch.

"Mm, mac and cheese!" Liam beamed, dropping the soccer ball and hopping up onto the couch. Emma handed him the bowl, warning him that it was hot as he took a spoonful.

"I think the game starts in a few minutes." Emma noted as she flipped to the right channel. The announcers were talking about the two teams, but Emma wasn't really sure she understood what they were talking about aside from that.

"Mommy?" Liam asked, looking up to her.

"Yes, Liam?"

"Why couldn't I go with Papa and Henry?"

"Because you and I are going to have just as much fun as they are." Emma smiled, "What team are you rooting for?"

"I don't know."

"I think Papa said they're both really good."

"I want the red team." Liam smiled.

"Oh, Liam, I don't think the US is playing again." Emma replied, then laughed when he pointed to the screen. Of course, Mexico was wearing red.

"Ah, I see." Emma nodded, then looked to the clock, "Hey, the game doesn't start for another ten minutes. Want to have some real fun?"

Liam nodded emphatically, making Emma smile as she set her bowl on the coffee table. Liam followed, then jumped off the couch to follow Emma up to her bathroom.

"Now, I know we have some facepaint in here somewhere." She smiled as they walked into her bathroom. She opened up one of the lower cabinets, searching through the products until she found what she was looking for.

"Okay, now, you're going to have to sit really still, okay?" Emma grinned as Liam sat on the edge of the tub.

It didn't take her long to apply some of the face paint under his eyes and on his forehead and nose, making lines that were 'like the Lost Boys from Peter Pan!'. She and Liam hurried downstairs as the game started, each grabbing their bowl of mac and cheese.

* * *

Later that evening, both Emma and Liam had fallen asleep on the couch. Neither had finished watching the game, so when Killian and Henry arrived home, they were out.

"Emma, love, you need to go to bed." Killian whispered, tapping her shoulder. Emma opened her eyes lazily, glancing around.

"Oh, god, we fell asleep." Emma sighed, looking to Liam, who was sleeping on her chest, "He needs to take that facepaint off."

"I'll get it off him." Henry smiled, gently waking Liam and bringing him to their bathroom.

"Who won?"

"It ended in a tie."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. David explained it to me, but I didn't follow." Killian replied with a smile.

"Liam won't be happy."

"Well, we'll just have to tell him Mexico won." Killian chuckled, helping her up off the couch, "Want to go up to bed? I'll help the boys get ready for bed."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye. Go get some rest, love. You've had a long day." Killian smiled, taking the back of her head in his hand and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, my dearest Emma. I'll see you tomorrow morning-I've the morning shift at the station."

"Fun. I'll see you tomorrow." She replied, leaning up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, then slip past him and to the stairs.

"And, love?" He called.

"Yes?" She replied with a smile, stopping on the stairs.

"Thank you for understanding this abrupt obsession. Dave said it ends in a month." Killian smiled.

"I'm just glad you're adapting to modern things." Emma grinned, "Night."

"Goodnight, Emma."

Emma thought she could swear she heard Killian mumble 'goooooal' in his sleep that night.


End file.
